


Timekeeping

by JaneDavitt



Series: Desk Job [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey's discovering that being with Mike is addictive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timekeeping

Harvey brushes Mike's hair until it lies flat. Frowns at Mike's tie and uses one of his, the knot quietly perfect.

He steps back. Mike still looks fucked to within an inch of his life and he's going to be squirming in his chair all day. Maybe that dildo _was_ too big…

He curls his finger under Mike's chin and reels him in until that kiss-sore mouth is brushing his. Mike moans. Harvey puts his hand on the curve of Mike's spanked-hot ass and makes the moan a needy whimper.

They're going to be late. Again.

It should worry him.


End file.
